


Wicked Tongue

by Scmnz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is bad at staying in character, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley kinda is too, Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pillow Principality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, like an absolute ton of dirty talk, probably blasphemous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Lighthearted kinky roleplay based around Aziraphale and Crowley being an angel and a demon...“Beautiful angel, completely at my mercy.”“Ohh yes.” Aziraphale moaned.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 339





	Wicked Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangsScalesSkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/gifts).



Crowley could have stared forever at the vision before him. Aziraphale lay spread out on the black silk sheets of Crowley’s bed, soft blond and flush pink standing out against the darkness. His angel bare except for the soft cords tying his wrists to the headboard. Crowley, in contrast, was still completely clothed while leaning over Aziraphale, taking in the view.

He let his eyes trail over him slowly, the dilated pupils, the rapid breathing, and the perfect soft roundness of him quivering slightly as he shivered in anticipation. And oh what a lovely effort Aziraphale has made for the night. The light pink folds of his cunt, the wetness that he could already taste in the air, the way the angel’s legs lay open as if to draw Crowley’s attention down there. It was enough to drive him mad with longing, his own effort already hard and straining against his tight jeans.

Crowley watched carefully for any sign of discomfort in Aziraphale’s eyes as he let himself go. The whites of his eyes were overtaken by the yellow first, always the most effort to hold back. Small patches of scales sprouted on his body, his tongue elongated and split, and his canine teeth sharpened to fangs. Aziraphale groaned at the sight, already so excited and Crowley brought one hand to gently trace across his face, the black nails shifting to claws even as they trailed down his cheekbones. His other hand squeezed Aziraphale’s shoulder twice, the sign that they were beginning this game in earnest.

Crowley shifted his expression into a smirk with a bit of leer behind it. “It sseemss you’ve fallen into my trap.” A snakelike hiss he usually fought to keep in check leaked into his voice.

Aziraphale shivered again in excitement. “It does seem that way. Oh dear, whatever shall I do.” He completely failed to sound upset by the circumstances.

Crowley leaned into him, running his hand from his shoulder down his plush chest, the other hand still gently stroking his face with a long nail, and continued his villainous monologue. “I’ve caught you, there’s no esscape now.”

“Mmm” Aziraphale pressed himself into the touch as much as he could, as if to say “I would never dream of escaping you, my dear.”

Crowley found and tweaked a perked nipple, watching Aziraphale’s reaction with hunger in his yellow eyes. They would almost seem predatory, if Aziraphale hadn’t felt the sheer unmistakable love pouring off the demon in waves.

“Beautiful angel, completely at my mercy.”

“ _ Ohh yes _ .” Aziraphale moaned.

Crowley smiled at that break in character. Perhaps he’d need to change his tactic, but for now, he pressed close and kissed him long and rough. As he nipped lightly at Aziraphale’s lower lip with his fangs he felt the angel’s lust building. His hands roamed his plush body and Aziraphale strained against his bonds to touch him in return. It would probably be unfair to tease him like this for much longer.

Crowley sat up, straddling Aziraphale’s hips, and took in his lips, swollen from the kissing with pleasure. Slowly he began undressing himself under his lover’s greedy, lustful watch, making a show of it for Aziraphale. As he stripped he spoke in a voice low and dripping with dark promise.

“Now that I’ve caught you what ever shall I do with you? I don’t think you’re nearly as innocent as you’re pretending to be, angel.” Aziraphale was barely pretending to be anything other than an enthusiastic participant, but it was all part of the role. Crowley flashed a wicked grin as his jacket and tie hit the floor.

“Yess,” he hissed, “I’m going to do all kinds of nassty depraved things to you.” His shirt joined the other clothes on the floor.

“You want me to, don’t you?” Crowley leaned in for a lingering kiss full of the promise of more to come, before straightening and beginning work on his belt.

“You want me to ruin you, corrupt you, tempt you with my devilish wiles.”

Aziraphale took in the tantalizing display before him and swallowed hard. “That sounds lovely darling. Do hurry up and start.” There was a hint of impatience, a hint of chiding in his voice, and Crowley thrilled at it.

Part of him wanted to go even slower, just to hear more of that, but he knew he was a sucker who couldn’t deny his angel anything. Quickly belt and pants and underthings joined the untidy heap on the floor. Aziraphale’s own clothes were neatly folded on the dresser.

Crowley’s erection, finally freed from the confines of his skinny jeans, was hard and swollen with anticipation. Aziraphale’s greedy eyes took in all the long, lean lines of his demon, finally exposed, and Crowley could see in his eyes how he longed to run his hands down that sinuous body. Aziraphale pulled at his restraints and pouted. The contact they had in the current position was hardly enough.

Crowley understood his frustration He leaned in for another slow, passionate kiss. Letting one hand drift lower painfully slowly, until it was right where Aziraphale wanted it.

Crowley curled his fingers in the soft blond curls of his mound, then stroked even lower to the lips, rubbing circles into the sensitive flesh. Aziraphale whined, thighs tightening as if to trap his hand there. Carefully two fingers pushed past the lips, not yet entering, but stroking the smooth skin and feeling the wetness that had gathered. His claws applied a strange hard texture, but he was mindful to be gentle with their points. He drew his hand away after Aziraphale began to tremble, delighting in Aziraphale’s needy whimper, how desperately he was wanted. “Oh angel, I haven't even gotten sstarted, and you’re already like thiss?”

Crowley brought the fingers, still damp with Aziraphale’s want, close to his face. His tongue flicked out, smelling the lust and heady odor of the juices. He licked the fingers and watched Aziraphale’s shocked embarrassment with glee.

He winked, his voice still rough but teasing as well. “You smell divine angel,” his tongue flicked out again, savoring it. “You’re a tasste of heaven.”

Aziraphale shivered and spread his legs. “Then it would be my sacred duty to bring you closer to heaven’s light.”

Crowley couldn’t suppress a chuckle at that cheesy, ridiculous line, but silenced himself by kissing down his angel’s body until his face was mere inches away from his waiting core, dripping with want.

The scent of Aziraphale was even more intoxicating here and Crowley couldn’t prevent himself from letting out a low moan.

On another occasion he could spend hours here, teasing and pleasuring his angel. He had done so in the past, taken things so slow it had reduced Aziraphale to a begging mess, or brought him to the climax over and over again without reprieve. But as much as he loved doing that, that wouldn’t work tonight, he needed his tongue for other purposes. Still, nothing wrong with a short detour.

Crowley licked a long strip from Aziraphale’s clit down to his entrance and then back up. That small amount of stimulation already had the angel trembling and gasping. His legs wrapped around Crowley, forcing him closer, his thighs squeezing around his ears and locking him in place. Crowley set to the task with vigor.

While his tongue worked his clit, Crowley ran his clawed hands up the back of the gorgeous plump thighs holding him fast. He used just enough pressure to leave light scratches without breaking the skin. His hands reached his arse and squeezed, his nails digging in deep as he groped the delicate flesh. Aziraphale let out an ecstatic gasp. Crowley responded to his desperate little noises by dipping his tongue inside while continuing to fondle his rear.

Aziraphale’s cunt pulsed, he was close to the edge, being driven mad by the things Crowley could do with his tongue. Crowley continued the task with enthusiasm, working his tongue along his g spot, all while massaging and grasping every part of the angel he could reach, leaving light nail marks all over his gorgeous body.

Aziraphale was panting, his body flushed down to his neck. He pulled against the restraints trembling and writhing under the pleasure of the precise tongue inside him.

His hips worked furiously, trying to drive that infernal tongue even deeper. “Crowley! Please, I need, need,” he struggled for the words, overwhelmed by sensation. “I need more!”

Crowley released one hand’s grip on Aziraphale’s calf and brought it where that last bit of stimulation was needed. He gripped his clit between forefinger and thumb and rubbed. Aziraphale’s back arched, head thrown back with a frantic cry as he came.

Crowley lifted his head, a self-satisfied smirk spreading across his slick covered face. “Naughty angel,” he crooned. “What would heaven think of you now? Giving yourself over so willingly to an agent of hell. Your body so open and desperate for my touch.” He pressed two fingers inside of him, stroking lightly where his tongue had been working moments before. Aziraphale shuddered and moaned, still coming down from his orgasm. 

“Yess, you’re my naughty angel now. And heaven won’t even try to take you back from me after what I’ve done to you.” Aziraphale whimpered, his body clenching around Crowley’s fingers.

Crowley slowly crawled back up along Aziraphale’s body, biting and kissing every bit of exposed skin he could reach on his way. At last, he reached his face and brought their mouths together in a messy, greedy kiss. They lingered there for a time.

Crowley shifted, nibbling along Aziraphale’s collarbone as he gasped.

“That’s nice dear but please do hurry up” Aziraphale groaned, as Crowley slowly sucked a mark onto his neck and rubbed his still hard cock along his belly.

Crowley flashed a dangerous smile and sat up, depriving Aziraphale of the physical contact he could tell the angel so desperately wanted at that moment. Aziraphale whined.

“Oh, you want more do you?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Well, I have more for you angel, sso much more.” He slowly, suggestively, stroked his leaking cock. Aziraphale watched, longing to touch him, to feel him inside his body written clear across his face. Crowley smirked. “You want me to absolutely ruin you, don’t you? But you can’t have that.” Aziraphale whined in frustration and Crowley’s smile only grew wider.

“You can’t have that unless you assk. I want you to drop this innocent angel act.” Aziraphale had hardly acted at all throughout the night, but Crowley was determined to keep going with his plan, “I want you to beg. Beg me to ssully the temple of your body.” Crowley’s eyes swept appreciatively over his body, noting with pleasure the numerous marks he had left all over it.

Aziraphale began to respond, to beg, but Crowley’s hand shot out and covered his mouth. He was not finished with this bit of his “menacing demon” act and wanted to continue his monolog.

“Beg me to defile you, to keep on fucking you until all you can do is sscream my name.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. He’d be complying right now if Crowley weren’t preventing him. “I know that you crave me and my cock. And it’s all yours if you ask prettily enough.”

Crowley removed his hand from Aziraphale’s mouth and he let out an irritated huff of breath. Aziraphale settled into the pillows beneath him and gave the demonic form looming over him a beseeching look. Clearly, he wanted this too badly to bother arguing the point.

“Ohh please. Crowley, I want you to corrupt me.” His eyes went half closed and he made his voice as sultry as he could.

Crowley leaned down again, pressing their bodies together, and began playing with one of his nipples. “Not good enough sssweetheart.”

But Aziraphale had the advantage, he knew Crowley’s weaknesses. “Crowley you’re doing so well, you feel so good, now please dearest, fuck me senseless.”

Crowley went rigid, shocked by the praise that hardly suited this scene which his angel had wanted. Being praised was competing in his mind for most arousing with the swearing. He loved to hear Aziraphale swear, and rarely got the pleasure of hearing his prim proper angel talk dirty. His cock ached from holding back this long, and the litany of praise Aziraphale was suddenly heaping on him was only making matters worse. Aziraphale continued coaxing, pleading, demanding, in dulcet tones. Crowley shivered, losing composure and fighting to stay in character.

Soon he couldn’t take it anymore and dove forward with a desperate growl, silencing the angel with a rough kiss. He teased Aziraphale’s opening with the head of his cock, groaning into his mouth and crushing their bodies together.

Aziraphale whined and rolled his hips, trying to drive the rest of his shaft inside himself. Crowley gave up resisting. He snapped his hips forward, thrusting in all the way.

Crowley’s eyes rolled back as he bottomed out. He had been holding back for so long that now the glorious heat of Aziraphale around him almost sent him over the edge. He took a few shuddering breaths, holding his hips still for a moment and regaining his composure, feeling Aziraphale throbbing around him.

He pulled back far enough that the head of his cock caught, then slammed home, setting a brutal pace. Aziraphale was working his hips, meeting each thrust eagerly.

It was a struggle now, to form words despite his exertion and the sensations overwhelming him, but Crowley did his best to keep up the act. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you’ve done this before.” (They had, of course, had sex countless times.) “Not such a pure, innocent angel after all eh?” He punctuated that with a particularly deep thrust. “I'm not your first hmm? How exciting, I’ve caught myself a dirty little angel to keep and fuck ssenselsss,” His hands roamed over Aziraphale’s form, squeezing and glorying in the soft fat curves of him. He loved Aziraphale’s corporation. “I’ll keep you locked up and have my way with you over and over. You’ll enjoy that won’t you, filthy angel.”

Aziraphale threw his head back and moaned. “Ohh. Oh yes! Please!”

Crowley continued his litany of promises? threats? until he could feel Aziraphale clenching around him hard, just at the edge of another climax. “But this isn’t enough to ssatisfy a naughty, experienced angel like yourself is it?” He hissed through bared teeth. “I’ll make it even better for you, greedy thing.” He pulled all the way out, Aziraphale whining at the loss. Crowley focused, and the length and girth of his cock increased considerably. Aziraphale watched with wide, frantic eyes. “You’re practically more ssinful than I am” he slammed home. Aziraphale’s back arched and he came with a delighted shout.

Crowley didn’t slow, slamming Aziraphale’s most sensitive places with precision while he writhed beneath him. He thumbed his clit while keeping up the pace.

Voice thick with sibilants and emotion Crowley whispered into his ear. “Mine. Your mine! My angel.” His breath was erratic and he was barely keeping himself together and he continued chanting, low and dark and possessive. The possessiveness was on the edge of being tender and breaking character. His angel. His.

“Yours!” Aziraphale gasped. “Oh yes darling, yours.” Crowley’s cock was twitching deep inside him. His serpentine tongue caressed the shell of the angel’s ear as he spoke. His claws dug hard into the meat of Aziraphale’s hip, while his other hand massaged the sensitive bud of his clit.

Crowley snapped, and the bonds on Aziraphale’s wrists came free. They clung together, panting and rocking their hips together in tandem.

At last Crowley felt Aziraphale at the edge again. He let go. His hips stuttered and he slammed himself as deep as he could go before releasing with a cry. Aziraphale’s hips worked furiously, riding him through it before climaxing himself shortly after.

****

They lay in a tangle of limbs, both breathing heavily, when their senses returned to them. Aziraphale burrowed into the crook of Crowley’s neck. “That was exquisite darling. Thank you for indulging me.”

Crowley stoked Aziraphale’s hair and was thankful he couldn’t see his expression, because now that he was no longer acting the big bad demon it was incredibly fond and tender. “Anytime angel.” He laced their fingers together and kissed his hand. “I love you.”

“That’s rather out of character dear.” Aziraphale chided, no real reproach in his voice. Never mind that they were done with the scene now.

“Oh,  _ I’m  _ out of character? And I suppose you played your role perfectly?” Crowley teased, wrapping himself closer around Aziraphale with serpentine grace.

“I rather think I did.” Aziraphale huffed.

Crowley began to argue that he had, in fact, played his role stunningly, but Aziraphale silenced him with a fond kiss.

“Yes, yes. You were very menacing dear.” Aziraphale chuckled.

Golden eyes met blue. “Oh, I’ll show you menacing.” Crowley began to cover Aziraphale in truly soppy kisses while his angel giggled and held him tight.


End file.
